


Balance of Control

by Exorciststuck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Fingering, Light BDSM, M/M, Prostate Milking, Unwavering Love and Trust, control play, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: “I would think my brightest pupil would know me well enough by know to know that I too lack the self-control needed to deny indulging him. Although this location is not ideal.”Genji makes a request, Zenyatta delivers.





	Balance of Control

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a whole thing about Zen's junk at the bottom, I thought about it pretty extensively. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway shoutout to 18th century French philosopher Jean-Jacques Rousseau for letting me use his words for porn. What a bro.

A firm hand gripped the fabric hanging from the back of his mask, and Genji became as still as stone, immobilized in that small hold. It might have been odd to an outsider, to see his frantic escape so easily halted, but there was nobody to see him that wasn’t the omnic behind him, who had since moved, floating gracefully to face the cyborg- the fabric moving with him.

“Genji,” he began, and paused as the cyborg in question let loose a billow of steam from the ports on his shoulder. He tilted his head to the side, as if he was curious about what it could mean (he wasn’t, but a bit of torture wouldn’t kill his sparrow,) and then continued, “are you so quick to go back on what you said before? It is unlike you to not stand behind your words, no matter how rash they are.”

It was years of time together that allowed Zenyatta to reach in with his free hand and press the button to release Genji’s visor. His pupils were dilated, the deep brown almost entirely lost to a deeper black, and warmth radiated off his skin. Further evidence for a conclusion Zenyatta had already reached, but he had wanted to see his eyes. Genji hadn’t stopped him. In fact, he hadn’t moved at all since Zenyatta had stopped him in his tracks, his chest moving so little that even his sensors could barely detect it. 

“I would think my brightest pupil would know me well enough by know to know that I too lack the self-control needed to deny indulging him. Although this location is not ideal. Follow me, Genji.”

When he let go of the fabric, tension bled out of Genji for only one moment before he straightened himself once more, and when Zenyatta moved he could hear the methodological movement behind him, measured and controlled. 

Zenyatta wasn’t surprised at the turn of events, to be honest. They’d been skirting around the issue of how to describe their relationship for too long now, masking their lapse in communication as a higher form of connection. In reality, they just couldn’t quite work up the nerve to give a name to what they were, their relationship constantly stepping between the boundaries of student and mentor, friend and friend, lover and lover. They’d been intimate multiple times as well, but it had never been a premeditated event. Never before had Genji outright asked him for this. 

The largest difference, however, laid in what he’d asked for. His pupil straddling him to half mockingly ask for ‘extra credit’ in some foul imitation of what their relationship could be was one thing, but to so nervously mention wanting Zenyatta to order him around? And then he’d tried to run, and Zenyatta had made that split-second decision not to let him, setting in motion the chain of events leading to where they were.

“It’s common practice to give you some sort of escape word, Genji? I’m assuming you’re more knowledgeable in this area than I am.” He heard the bellow of steam escape from behind him, but his pupil’s steps did not falter. Zenyatta stopped suddenly, and warmth curled in his core when Genji stopped as well, like it’d been his intent all along. “I need an answer, sparrow.”

“Yes! Yes, Master Zenyatta, I-“

“Just one, Genji, do not overdo it.”

“Master, I… Overwatch will do.”

“I see. Would I be right to assume this is because your past is the last thing you’d care to think about during this encounter?” He’d turned to face Genji, and when he’d seen the guilt so prominent in those eyes Zenyatta cupped one cheek tenderly, drawing his face up. “Fret not, there will be a time when you will have to face your trauma, but this is not that time. Today, my sparrow, is a learning experience for us both.”

He let Genji process, and when he was given a nod of understanding Zenyatta’s orbs completed a quick orbit, the mechanical sound of their movement signalling his happiness. If he continued to tread carefully, there was little doubt in his mind that he could satisfy Genji’s desire. He was not above admitting that the idea made his processor overheat, he was not above his own desires to see his favourite person come undone.

Lost in thought, Zenyatta barely noticed when they’d arrived in his private chambers. Instead, his body stopped on auto-pilot, and his mind was forced to catch up while Genji stood as still as a statue behind him. Zenyatta took a moment to collect himself, pushing down the impatient part of him that wished to rush into this, and turned to face his most precious everything. “Genji,” there was no mistaking the twitch that ran through the cyborg at the sound of his name. Zenyatta resisted the urge to touch his face, “go lie on the bed, on your back. Put your hands at your sides, you are not to move unless I say so.”

He obeyed so quickly and so thoroughly Zenyatta couldn’t help but laugh, even as he moved slowly across the room, collecting the supplies he would need. Namely, the lubricant they used, something purchased discreetly online and sent to them once it became apparent they desired each other in that way. It was non-oxidizing, as to keep Zenyatta from rusting, but gentle enough to not disturb Genji’s mix of human and synthetic flesh. He glanced at the attachment that was his penis as well, lying undisturbed within his dresser, but made no move to take it out for use. For today, he decided, it would be best to keep his wits about him as he navigated new territory. 

Of course, Genji would have noticed Zenyatta’s decision, but he made no mention of it and seemed unfazed as he laid on the bed. If not for the excitement pulling his body taut, he may have looked like he was sleeping. His obedience to instruction pulled Zenyatta’s soul into his throat, that warm feeling returning.

Feeling almost dizzy with it all, Zenyatta approached, one hand hovering over his student’s stomach as the other tenderly laid the lube on the mattress. There was a buzz of static between them, but that didn’t explain the miniscule jump in Genji’s muscles. He was desperate already. 

Then he laid his hands fully onto Genji’s thighs, drawing out an undeniable sound of need. Surely, he must have been driving himself up the wall with his thoughts. Zenyatta wanted to know, and in the same thought he released that satisfying that want was as simple as ordering Genji to speak. 

“Tell me what is on your mind, sparrow.”

A billow of steam poured from Genji’s shoulders again, his head turned away, lip caught between his teeth as he worried at it. Encouragingly, Zenyatta stroked his thighs, urging him onwards. Finally, he seemed to find the words, turning so Zenyatta could see his eyes. “You did not grab your attachment,” he hummed in confirmation, and Genji’s eyebrows drew together. “I thought you’d be fucking me, that is what any lover would have done if I’d said the same thing in my youth. Still, I knew that was an incorrect assumption, but could not draw a conclusion on what you desire from me. My mouth, perhaps? How would you have me satisfy you?”

Zenyatta waited until he was sure Genji was done, and then reached out to cup one cheek, cool metal fingers stroking the skin. “Your mistake lies in assuming I plan to use you to satisfy myself. If I wanted to reach orgasm by your hands, it would be easier to let you explore at your own pace. But you are a generous lover on your own, my sparrow, I do not require that from you. Rather, I seek to draw your pleasure out at a pace that best suits my viewing. Do you understand?”

“Yes, master. I understand,” the cyborg laying beneath him shifted, legs spread just one small increment wider, and Zenyatta’s processors buzzed with happiness. It was obvious, Genji was relaxing, allowing himself to be vulnerable. It was perfect. But reverent staring was not what he’d promised his sparrow, and after taking him in just long enough to make his cheeks warm once more, Zenyatta placed one hand onto his groin and delicately pressed the release hatch on the metal plate hiding away his cock. 

It was no shock to see Genji mostly erect beneath the metal, swollen flesh jutting out impatiently, begging to be touched. Even a being half as observant as Zenyatta could have concluded that this situation aroused him. That didn’t make it any less flattering, knowing he was at least partially responsible. With gentle hands, he reached out to stroke from base to tip, one cool metal thumb rubbing over the swollen head. When he peered up, Genji was biting his lip once more, and Zenyatta pulled his hand away. “If I can’t hear you, Genji, how will I know if you’re enjoying yourself?”

They both knew it would be no point arguing with Zenyatta in a test of wills. If given the opportunity, he would happily stare down his pupil until surrender, and it was easier for Genji to exhale instead, his heavier breathing unburdened with his teeth safely put away. Pleased, Zenyatta returned his attentions between his legs, his left hand moving in to continue stroking him. The other dipped lower, pressing firmly on his taint until Genji groaned, muscles going tight to keep himself from bucking upwards. 

Zenyatta was entranced by him, his hands moving with surgical precision, each touch accounted for as he measured the sounds Genji made for him. Squeezing at the base of his shaft made him sigh, a finger dangerously close to his asshole made him shudder, and rubbing his thumb over the swollen head made the muscles in his stomach jump. He was clearly struggling to restrain himself as well, leading Zenyatta to decide that denying him the ability to be an active participant had been a fantastic decision. 

When the first bead of precum appeared, he knew he’d tormented Genji enough, and when his hands stilling caused his sparrow to shamelessly glare at him his thoughts were reaffirmed. Still, he made no move to rush as he reached for the lubricant once more, spreading a healthy amount onto his fingers. By the time he was done, Genji’s glare had dissipated in favour of desperate gazing.

“Be calm, my sparrow. A wise man once said; patience is bitter, but it’s fruit is sweet,” Genji stilled as much as he could in response, but Zenyatta was curious, floating backwards a foot. “Another man, less wise, once said that true stillness is an unachievable feat, that atoms are always in motion. It is time to prove him wrong. At least, if you would like me to continue touching you.” Both of them knew it was a ridiculous bar to set, something Genji would never be able to attain, but at the same time he relished in the challenge of it and visibly grew even stiller. If Zenyatta did not know better, he may have assumed that Genji was deep within a coma, or worse. 

Of course, he was still hard between his legs despite it all, and when Zenyatta moved closer once more he was pleased to see that hardness twitch in response. The level of attention was heartening, and only spurred him on as his one hand returned, cupping Genji’s balls with reverence as one slick metal finger pressed inside of him. His stillness broke when he let out a gasp, but he did not arch into the touch or try and interfere. 

“You are so wonderful, Genji. Beautiful,” his voice came out breathy, his fans whirring as the first finger continued to press in as slowly as he could manage, each millimeter hopefully drawing out Genji’s pleasure, helping to ground him. He would not know the effect his words had on him, if not for the way Genji shuddered, the metal portions of his body vibrating. Zenyatta’s whole being grinned, there was little he could imagine that was more self-indulgent and wonderful than the sight before him. “If I were to touch your prostate, would you be able to remain still?”

Even as the words left his voice box, he knew that it was a question he was going to answer. It was a dreadfully easy thing to achieve as well, with only a slow curl of his finger bringing him right to his goal. With precision, and a torturous level of slowness, he let his finger massage the area.

In his defence, Genji did not move. 

Instead, he screamed. 

Zenyatta’s finger continued to move, entranced by the scene before him. Genji laid out for him, restrained by nothing but will and words, his voice raising in volume and pitch whenever Zenyatta’s finger so much as shifted, a tidal wave of noise. He became lost in it for a minute, until his mind snapped at him to focus with a gentle reminder that his position of power came with responsibility. Genji had not asked him to stop though. In fact- although Zenyatta would honour his voice over his body at any moment- his cock was making a tremendous mess, a steady stream of precum running down the side.

It did not take much longer for Genji to acclimate to the sensations, his screams dying down to shuddering sighs and moans, and then to soft murmurs aimed at Zenyatta. Already his voice sounded worn, the strain from his earlier noises clear in the pleas of “more, Master, please,” and “Zenyatta, please, I need this.” 

Genji wouldn’t be able to do much if he denied the request. It’d be easy for him to deny his dearest the gratification of more, to make him jump through more hoops before he could get a reward. But Zenyatta could think of nothing else he wanted, and with Genji splayed out in front of him he found his soul aching to see what he’d started through to the end. 

His second finger slid in with even less resistance than the first- he’d been thoroughly speared open, it wasn’t that surprising- and Zenyatta was pleased to hear him sigh. And then, surprisingly, he’d smiled, fists clenching and unclenching as he beamed up, the light of his smile making Zenyatta’s heart swell. “Thank you,” he said, and Zenyatta laughed before he could stop himself, leaning down to bump his faceplate to Genji’s nose.

“You thank me, my sparrow, but I have not finished yet. Perhaps when I am done with you, you will wish to retract that desire,” his fingers curled up, both of them massaging over Genji’s prostate, and he moved away to admire the scene once more. “It must feel good,” he gave no warning, slipping a third finger in as well.

Genji exhaled, his body tensing to stay still, “like you wouldn’t believe. It is admittedly hard to stay still.” 

“Ah, then it was a good task to give you, my brightest one,” the words were left to sink in, but Zenyatta returned to work, the three fingers beginning to pump into Genji with a steady rhythm. It was a perk of being an omnic, he mused, that he was able to do so continuously with no fear of developing an injury in his hand. It meant more pleasure for his love, who had returned to his tight-knuckled posture in the wake of Zenyatta’s touches. 

This time, he did not slow or waver in preparation for more. He felt no need to when three fingers were more than enough to get the job done, jabbing repeatedly into the tender spots hidden inside of Genji, warping the loving smile on his face into open mouthed sighs of pleasure once more. His stomach, normally pristine and shiny, covered in his own pre, steam filling the room, and his voice growing ragged once more as he cried out words of adoration that made Zenyatta’s processors burn up more than the filthy sight before him.

His other hand braced on Genji’s stomach, Zenyatta leaned in and spoke slowly and clearly, “you may move, Genji,” and his sweetest had curled in on himself, legs and arms coming up and body shaking helplessly when he was still held down physically, Zenyatta mercilessly fucking into him with those fingers. Shaking hands reached for him, trembling with pent up everything as they touched over his neck and face, and Zenyatta’s hand slipped lower to grip Genji’s cock and stroke, only twice before Genji screamed again, scrabbling helplessly at a calmly floating orb as his orgasm tore through him with a suddenness and intensity neither of them had expected.

Zenyatta guided him through it all, his fingers slowing their rhythmic movement, guiding him down as Genji shook beneath him. Only when he’d uncurled himself and gone limp onto the mattress did Zenyatta extract himself, grabbing a nearby rag to wipe them both down with. No words had passed between them yet, but there was a palpable aura of contentment as Zenyatta fussed over Genji.

Then Genji reached for the waistband of his pants, his touch intent, and Zenyatta had patted it away gently. “Not now, I found enough pleasure in merely being present for your enjoyment. As well, I fear I do not have enough practice in that scenario to perform well with your hands on me…” His orbs spun once with the confession, and then returned to their orbit as Zenyatta straightened once more. “Was this close to what you had wanted?”

Genji went quiet in contemplation, only to reach out and tug Zenyatta onto the bed with him. It was not too much of a surprise, and he eased into the mattress without complaint, stroking the fabric ducking out of his dearest lover’s mask. “I think… Whatever I had wanted, you rapidly changed and exceeded my expectations. And you said I would not thank you, but despite feeling a little sore, I am feeling very thankful master. Flattered as well, to hear you praise my hands so highly.”

“I am glad,” he laughed, the sound tinny and light, “I love you, Genji. I’m thankful as well, your trust in me is humbling.”

“Mmm, I love you too,” Genji tucked his face into the crook of Zenyatta’s, breathing in deeply before letting out a drawn out, sleepy sigh. It was not surprising to feel him winding down, his heartbeat slowing and his temperature dropping rapidly towards regularity, after all, he’d just been thoroughly wrung out. The soft response was still enough to make Zenyatta’s processors spike- it always was. “Master, I will have to bathe later. Will you join me?”

“Perhaps I will. But for now, my dearest Genji, rest,” as if he was still taking orders, Zenyatta’s permission was enough to put him fast asleep, the room’s sounds fading into the quiet whirr of mechanics and soft hush of breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... I'm taking Zen's reference images literally here, he's got _nothing_ going on down there. But the panels can be replaced and removed pretty easily I think, with attachments for pleasure/gender dysphoria/any other reason someone could conceivably want genital attachments. It's really unwieldy having a penis when he's used to having nothing down there though, so he pretty much wears it exclusively to be intimate with Genji. He's got a butthole too, but it's more of a hassle to attach. Evidently, he used neither.
> 
> If you liked this fic please kudos/comment, and maybe even follow my [writing Tumblr.](http://exorciststuck.tumblr.com) And like, you can comment me to talk about omnic dick, it's all good.


End file.
